forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AlexMcClay
Welcome! Well met, AlexMcClay, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Vellosk page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Ir'revrykal (talk) 04:23, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Welcome & Advice Hi! Welcome to the wiki. Thanks for your work on Iriaebor. To learn how to do references, that is, use citation templates and footnotes, please look at the code on other pages. Copying how it's already been done tends to be the best way of learning wiki code. In particular, we strongly recommend using the Source Editor (from the drop-down menu next to the Edit button or set in your Preferences). That will show you how the wiki code and our templates work. FANDOM's VisualEditor is frankly terrible for anything more than fixing typos, and it doesn't work at all well with our templates. If all else fails, just mention the source (book and page numbers) in the article or edit summary, someone else will fix it up, then you can look at what was done to see how it works. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:17, January 7, 2020 (UTC) :Hi, did you get this message? :Furthermore, please note the wiki does not accept copied content, per our Plagiarism policy. I removed the copied text from Shield of Iriaebor. Please write in your own words, or what you add will be removed and deleted. Please look at the article now to see how references work. :Per our 3 Sentence Rule, the Tor article wasn't long or interesting enough to make into a separate article, it's just part of the description of Iriaebor, so I link changed it to a redirect. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:44, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Using Template Preloads You recently added three new pages to the wiki, Tyveris, Talek Talembar, and Abbey of Everard, but did not use any of our infoboxes or standard sections. We try to make it easy for editors by giving you preload templates. Using the Source editor, you should see this when you edit a new page: All you have to do is click on "New person", for example, and the page is preloaded with the correct infobox and all the standard sections. Just delete the ones you don't need. The Source editor handle templates much better than the Visual editor so we encourage editors to learn how to use it. You can choose it from the drop-down menu in the Visual editor, or set it as one of your Preferences. I hope this helps. —Moviesign (talk) 22:10, February 15, 2020 (UTC) PS: Take a look at the changes I've made to Tyveris and see how things work. Please correct any pages numbers and categories that I may have missed. Thanks! —Moviesign (talk) 22:35, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Advice Hi! Thanks for your additions to the wiki. I enjoy seeing more about Crypt of the Shadowking after I worked on shadow magic years ago. Please make sure to use past tense, as per our past-tense policy and add dates to articles to make the time clear. Please also check the revision histories for your articles to see how we correct and improve on things, with simpler referencing and a standard format. You can see what I did with Laboratory Tower here. Finally, if you're not already, use the Source Editor, it makes wiki editing so much easier. Finally, please be sure to respond to the messages to you here so we know you understand and received our advice. Thanks. — BadCatMan (talk) 10:47, February 19, 2020 (UTC) Block Hi. I've blocked you to ensure I get your attention. Please read and respond to the above messages, and check your wiki writing to take on board the suggested changes and improvements. This is intended to save you and us needless effort. Thanks. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:21, February 20, 2020 (UTC)